fanfics?
by xjnxdcc794
Summary: tentang Luhan yang kecanduan fanfics. Oneshoot!/HunHan with Chanbaek/Humor-failed-Drama/DLDR


**Xjnxdcc794**

 _ **Fanfics**_ _?_

Oh Sehun – Luhan _**as Main Pair**_

 _ **Genre**_ _Drama_

 _ **Leght**_ _Oneshoot_

 _ **Rated**_ _T+_

 _Gay/BL/BxB/homo/Shounen-ai_

 _ **Warn!**_ _Hatters Hunhan ga usah baca,homophobic? Nagajuseyo. beberapa Cast tambahan, Typo bertebara._

 _ **TOLONG BACA a/n!**_

 _oOoOoOo_

Sehun rasa dimulai sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali Sehun menemukan Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu dikamar Apartement mereka dengan _smartphone_ ditangannya. Keadaannya menyedihkan lebih menyedihkan saat Luhan mendapat _prank_ yang telah Sehun rencanakan untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke-dua tahun — _dua minggu yang lalu_. Pipi memerah, Hidung dengan lendirnya yang terkadang ia sedot kuat, hidung semerah tomat, dan mata yang sembab.

Khawatir? Tentu saja. Ini kali pertama Sehun menemukan kesayangannya dengan keadaan yang amat sangat menyedihkan.

Jadi dengan Setelan kantor yang masih Sehun kenakan, Mantel yang ia buang dengan sembarangan, sepatu _pantovel_ yang lupa untuk ditanggalkan Sehun segera merengkuh Rusanya. Masa bodo dengan setelannya, Sehun hanya ingin memeluk rusa kecilnya, dan menenangkannya.

Dan kenapa tangisnya malah semakin menjadi?

Dengan tenang Sehun sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan dalam rengkuhan Sehun, seraya bertanya "kenapa?" tetapi Luhan hanya membalas dekapan Sehun dan masih betah pada tangisnya.

Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada anak Rusanya? Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Ya Tuhan, padahal Sehun hanya meninggalkannya kurang dari 8 jam.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit menangis tanpa alasan yang Sehun ketahui –karna Luhan sibuk pada tangisannya- akhirnya dia menghentikan tangisnya. Dengan cepat Sehun melepas rengkuhannya, lalu dengan bertanya "kenapa kau menangis?"

Yang Sehun dapat hanya cengiran lebar miliknya, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam _smartphone_. Tangan kirinya mengusap Air matanya yang masih menetes sekali.

Kemudian bibirnya mencebik lucu, dengan kesal dia bertanya "Sehunna, kenapa Serigala jahat sekali?"

Mengerutkan kening bingung, Sehun benar-benar tak paham apa maksud kekasihnya. Kenapa selepasnya ia menangis ia malah mengatakan bahwa Serigala Jahat? tunggu— jangan bilang kalau rusanya digigit Serigala? Astaga memang kemana perginya Luhan saat Sehun bekerja hingga ia digigit Serigala.

"Oh sayangku, kasihan sekali. Tunggu sebentar kita akan ke rumah sakit" dengan cepat Sehun melangkah menuju ruang ganti untung mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

"Sehun, untuk apa kita pergi ke Rumah sakit?" Luhan berdiri dibelakang Sehun dengan kening yang berkerut, Ahh Lucunyaa. Oke, ini bukan saatnya _fanboying_ bodoh. Kemudian mata bulat milik Luhan melebar lalu berteriak berlebihan "APA MAAG-MU KAMBUH?!"

"YA TUHAN! BUKANKAH SUDAH AKU BUATKAN MAKAN SIANG, APA KAU TAK MEMAKAN MASAKANKU?!" Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun, kemudian berlari menuju _basement._

"Lu, Aku—"

"Astaga Sehun apa kau mau membunuhku"

"Tap—"

"Cepat masuk"

"biarkan aku menjelaskannya oke?" Sehun menarik lembut tangan Luhan.

"Aku kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakanmu" kening Luhan berkerut dalam tak mengerti maksud kekasihnya "Tapi Sehun, aku tak merasa aku sedang sakit"

"bukankah kau digigit serigala?" Sehun meraba seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan. tolong jangan berfikiran negatif.

"Ap-" awalnya Luhan bingung dengan ucapan sang kekasih tetapi saat otaknya berhasil mencerna, Luhan terbahak hingga membuat beberapa orang disekitar mereka mengira Luhan adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur.

Giliran kening Sehun yang berkerut berfikir seolah ingin mencari tahu hal apa yang kiranya membuat kekasih cantiknya tertawa terbahak seperti tak ada hari esok. Tapi _Stuck_ Otaknya tak menemukan hal apa yang sekiranya lucu yang membuat Luhan tertawa.

Luhan masih berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk berhenti terbahak, kemudian memanggil nama sang kekasih "Sehun"

Sehun yang dari awal memang tengah memperhatikan Luhan hanya menyahut seadanya.

"Apa kau mengira aku digigit Serigala karna aku mengatakan _kenapa Serigala jahat sekali_?" mendapat anggukan dari kekasih tampannya Luhan melanjutkan "memangnya aku pergi kemana sampai bisa digigit oleh serigala?"

Oh, percayalah itu pertanyaanku juga. Sehun membatin.

"aku didalam apartemen selama kau bekerja, jadi alasan aku menyatakan Serigala jahat itu karena ini" Luhan menunjukan smartphone yang sedari tadi ditangannya.

"apa itu?" Sehun berujar bingung. Oh sepertinya si manusia jenius masih belum menemukan benang merah diantara Smartphone—Luhan yang menangis tersedu-sedu—dan serigala jahat.

"Smartphone" Luhan berujar polos dengan Sehun yang mendengus keras mendengar jawaban kekasih cantiknya "aku tahu, maksudnya aku tak mengerti dimana letak—"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sehun "aku membaca _fanfic._ Ceritanya menyedihkan, Serigala harus merelakan Rusa yang ia cintai untuk menjadi pelayan seorang Troll, karna melanggar perjanjian batas wilayah keduanya"

Sehun ber'oh' panjang "jadi kau menangis hanya karena itu? _Seriously_ ,Lu? Astaga kau membuatku hampir mati karena khawatir" Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya tiba-tiba terasa pening, Sehun tak mengerti jalan fikiran ajaib milik kekasihnya "lalu darimana kau tahu soal _fanfic_?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar "janji jangan marah, okay?"

Sehun mendengus lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"siang tadi aku mampir ke kafe milik Yunho hyung, lalu disana aku bertemu tahu kan selain seorang dokter spesialis anak Jongdae juga seorang penulis di blog pribadinya" Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Sehun.

"apa kau membicarakan Kim Jongdae? Seseorang yang dulu hampir membuat hubungan kita berakhir?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"ya, kami sedikit terlibat perbincangan lalu dia menyerahkan alamat link blog pribadinya dan cerita itu salah satu karya miliknya"

"Lu,berapa kali kukatakan jangan berhubungan lagi dengan pria keparat bernama Jongdae" Sehun sedikit meggeram karena kesal, kenapa kekasihnya tidak menuruti ucapannya.

"dan kenapa tidak boleh? Dia temanku, lagi pula Jongdae sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kesal, Sehun menghela nafas, lebih baik mengalah daripada membuat Rusanya kesal kemudian mengakibatkan ia tak mendapatkan jatahnya selama sebulan 'kan?

"baiklah asalkan jangan terlalu sering, okay?" dengan cepat Luhan memeluk tubuh tegap milik kekasihnya lalu mencium kilat bibir Sehun "yeay, Oh Sehun yang terbaik!" berteriak senang dan kembali menghujani wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan ciuman.

.

.

.

Dan itu moment dimana Luhan pertama kali membaca _fanfic._ Awalnya Sehun membiarkan Luhan membaca _fanfic_ karena mengira kekasih cantiknya —yang kini sudah menjadi suami mungkin istrinya tepat 10 bulan yang lalu— akan meninggalkan hobi barunya itu dalam 2-3 hari. Tetapi perkiraannya meleset karena ternyata setelah satu setengah tahun berlalu membaca _fanfic_ menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Sehun sebenarnya tak masalah, tapi ketika selalu melihat Luhan yang hanya terfokuskan pada _smartphone_ nya Sehun menjadi jengah.

Luhan tanpa _smartphone_ sudah amat sangat teledor, bagaimana dengan Luhan yang seperti apatis yang hanya terfokus pada benda canggih itu? Sehun akan menceritakan bagaimana teledornya sang Suami cantik tercintanya.

Saat pagi hari, sesaat sebelum Luhan mengenal _fanfic_ Luhan akan dengan sangat rajin bangun saat jam masih menunjukan setengah enam pagi, membuat sarapan sehat untuk Sehun, memberinya _morning kiss_ sebelum Sehun berangkat bekerja.

Siang hari, Luhan sering ke kantornya dengan membawa makan siangnya lalu keduanya akan menghabiskan menu makan siang di ruangan Sehun lalu berakhir dengan Luhan yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun dengan lidah yang saling bertukar saliva.

Saat sore hari, Sehun pulang dari kantornya untuk melepas penat Luhan akan berjalan riang menuju Sehun mengambil tas juga jas yang menempel dibadan atletis milik suaminya, kemudian Luhan akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sehun mandi.

Malam hari, ketika keduanya menyelesaikan makan malam keduanya akan duduk balon kamar, diatas single sofa dengan Luhan yang duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun berbagi selimut bersama dan akan terlibat dalam obrolan ringan diselingi canda tawa, membuat keduanya menutup hari itu dengan hal yang sempurna sebelum menjemput alam mimpi.

Indah? Sayangnya itu dulu sebelum Luhan mengenal _fanfic._ Karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah...

Saat pagi hari, Luhan selalu terlambat bangun menyebabkan Sehun yang selalu terlambat berangkat kekantor tanpa sempat memakan sarapannya yang tak akan Sehun makan juga karena masakan suami cantiknya selalu berakhir gosong, Sehun berangkat dengan keadaan yang luar biasa kacau tanpa _morning_ kissnya dan hanya mendapat teriakan 'hati-hati' dari suami cantiknya.

Siang hari, Luhan hanya akan kekantor pada jam makan siang jika Sehun yang meminta. Itupun hanya Sehun yang akan memakannya karena suami cantiknya akan sibuk dengan bacaan yang mana membuat Sehun kehilangan selera makan.

Saat sore hari, Sehun pulang dari kantornya untuk melepas penat Luhan akan berjalan menuju Sehun mengambil tas juga jas yang menempel dibadan atletis milik suaminya, kemudian Luhan akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sehun mandi. Dan kembali fokus pada _smartphone_ nya

Malam hari, ketika keduanya menyelesaikan makan malam Luhan akan dengan segera memasuki kamarnya kemudian duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, mengabaikan Sehun disampingnya yang menatapnya tajam. Lalu saat jam hampir menunjukan jam 11 malam saat Sehun meminta Luhan untuk tidur suami cantiknya akan bergumam 'sebentar lagi ya Sehunnie, ini klimaksnya'

Kemudian Sehun akan mengerang kesal dalam hati. _Ya ya ya urusi saja klimaks dari cerita-cerita itu dan abaikan aku._ Lalu Sehun akan tidur tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang seperti tengah gila dengan _fanfic_ yang tengah ia baca.

Ya, tidur tanpa memeluk Suaminya yang sibuk mengurusi klimaks dari cerita daripada dirinya. itu menyedihkan. Kenapa kalimatnya terdengar ambigu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi dihari Senin, Luhan membangunkan Sehun yang masih bergelung dibalik selimut putihnya. Dengan cepat Sehun bangun lalu memandang suami cantiknya dengan bingung.

Karena, demi telinga Chanyeol yang paling lebar diantara yang terlebar. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan tanpa _smartphone_ ditangan ranting suami cantiknya, ahh apa mungkin Luhan sudah melupakan hobi lamanya?

Memikirkan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum, Luhan didepannya mendelik ngeri melihat suami tampannya tersenyum disaat kesadarannya masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Lu, Terima kasih" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan mencium kilat bibir Luhan kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Tapi tidak menyebabkan Luhan _blushing_ karena dibanding memerah Luhan justru semakin ngeri. Kenapa suaminya tersenyum hanya karena dibangunkan pagi? Bukankah setiap hari memang seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, sayang" Luhan menyapa Sehun yang baru saja duduk di atas kursinya disertai dengan senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati es pria tampannya.

"Pagi" Sehun membalas tanpa melihat kearah Luhan, karena matanya fokus pada masakan suami cantiknya.

"kau memasak?" Sehun bertanya, yang mana menurut Luhan adalah pertanyaan konyol. Luhan menatap Sehun heran "bukankah setiap hari aku memang memasak?" Luhan berujar ketus.

Mendengar pertanyaan balik dari pria cantiknya, Sehun meringis pelan. _Ya kau memasak setiap hari dan selalu berakhir gosong._ Sehun hanya membatin, tentu saja Sehun masih waras untuk tidak mengatakan secara gamblang.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau mengambilkan aku makanannya?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan memelas.

Luhan tersenyum membalasnya "Tentu"

Kemudian Sehun menyendokkan sesuap nasi goreng kimchi buatan suami cantiknya. _Astaga sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan masakan Luhan._ Sehun menghabiskan masakan buatan suami cantiknya dengan lahap. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang.

"tumben sekali kau bangun pagi dan sempat menyiapkan sarapan. Kemana selingkuhanmu?" tanya Sehun setelah ia menenggak air putih miliknya.

Mengerutkan kening bingung lalu Luhan balik bertanya "Selingkuhanku?"

"ya, _smartphone_ mu"

"dan kenapa kau menyebut _smartphone_ sebagai selingkuhanku?" Luhan mendelik tak senang dengan julukan yang Sehun berikan.

Sehun hendak menjawab dengan ' _Itu karena kau lebih mementingkan smartphone dibandingkan aku.'_ Tapi tidak, karena Sehun tahu masalahnya akan panjang dan Luhan akan menangis bahkan marah padanya. Jadi Sehun hanya menggeleng kemudian berujar "hanya bercanda. Aku akan berangkat. Bye Sayang" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan sekilas mencuri ciuman dari bibibr milik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun sepeti anak kecil Baek" Luhan menyeruput bubble tea miliknya dengan kesal. Sedangkan seseorang yang tengah Luhan ajak bicara hanya memutar bola matanya malas "bukan Sehun, tapi dirimu"

Luhan kembali mendelik "kau ini temanku, kenapa kau malah membela Sehun?!" Luhan sedikit memekik.

"kapan aku mengatakan aku adalah teman dari seekor rusa bodo? Lagi pula wajar aku membela Sehun karena dia sepupuku" Baekhyun menatap Luhan jengah, dia baru sadar bahwa Luhan ternyata amat sangat tidak peka.

"dimana letak _Sehun seperti anak kecil_? Wajar Sehun mengatakan _smartphone_ adalah selingkuhanmu karena kau lebih mengurusi bacaanmu dibandingkan Sehun yang jelas-jelas suamimu"

"dia bahkan terlebih dulu terlelap dan tidak menungguku untuk tidur. Bahkan tidur membelakangiku. Dia keterlaluan Baek?!" Luhan berujar dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tapi Baekhyun kembali memutar bola matanya jengah "Lu, Sehun lelah bekerja. Dia berharap saat pulang dia disambut senyum cerah milik istrinya. Bukan malah disambut istrinya yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya. Sehun ingin dilayani olehmu, bukan malah menunggumu selesai dengan bacaanmu"

"Tapi Baek, jika dia suami yang baik dia akan menunggu istrinya selesai membaca kemudian pergi tidur bersama" Luhan masih mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"dan istri yang baik akan mengurusi suaminya bukan bacaannya" Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan "Sekarang kutanya. Bagaimana rasanya menunggu Sehun yang sibuk dengan dokumen yang membutuhkan tanda tangan Sehun diatasnya,sedangkan kau diminta Sehun untuk menunggunya selesai dengan tumpukan Dokumennya?"

"..." Luhan yang terdiam membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"kau tahu kan rasanya? Bosan juga kesal. Dan ya itulah yang Sehun rasakan saat melihatmu sibuk pada bacaanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi Lain, Chanyeol terbahak mendengar cerita Sehun.

"berhenti tertawa bodoh!" Sehun melempar dokumen penting ke wajah tampan milik sahabatnya. Percayalah, Sehun seribu persen menyesal menceritakan masalahnya pada manusia didepannya.

"bukankah itu juga mempunyai keuntungan untukmu?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"keuntungan apanya?" Sehun berujar bingung.

"bukankah jika Luhan membaca _fanfic Mature_ kau akan mendapat untung" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"bodoh bukan itu intinya" Sehun mengerang jengkel.

"kau kaku sekali, aku hanya bergurau" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "apa kau sudah pernah melarangnya untuk membaca _fanfic_?" kali Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan serius.

Sehun membuang nafas dramatis "percayalah sudah kucoba ribuan kali" tentu saja tidak, Sehun memang pernah sekali melarang Luhan untuk membaca _fanfic,_ hasilnya Luhan mogok berbicara padanya –yang mana itu berdampak pada adik kecilnya- dan terimakasih saja Sehun trauma melarang Luhan.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak sahabatnya prihatin, pria dengan telinga yang kelewat lebar itu bersyukur karena Istrinya –Baekhyun- tidak pernah membaca _fanfic._

Keduanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing, Sehun yang sesekali membuang nafas frustasi dan Chanyeol yang jengah dengan tindakan Sehun.

" _Yak! Biarkan aku masuk" "Tapi Tuan. Direktur Oh sedang kedatangan tamu, dan tidak bisa diganggu" "jadi benar Buaya Darat itu sedang menemui mantan kekasihnya?!" "Lu! Tenanglah"_

Keributan diluar mengganggu lamunan kedua pria tampan yang tadinya sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Suara teriakan yang tidak asing ditelinga mereka saling bersahutan dari luar ruangan Sehun.

"Lu! / Bee!" Kedua pria tampan itu segera bangkit dari duduknya sesaat setelah otak keduanya mengenali suara ribu diluar sana.

"aku tebak Luhan akan memintamu memecat Asisten pribadimu kurang dari 10 menit lagi" Chanyeol tertawa gila disamping Sehun seiring langkah mereka mendekati asal suara keributan.

Sehun ikut tertawa "kuharap Rusaku tidak berulah" Ya, bagaimanapun Sehun amat sangat mencintai Luhan disamping fakta bahwa suami cantiknya sering mengabaikannya jika sudah berhadapan dengan _smartphone._

"Astaga Sehun!" Baekhyun dengan cepat memekik ketika mata puppynya menangkap siluet tubuh adik sepupunya dan juga suami jangkungnya.

Mendengar nama Suami tampannya disebut membuat fokus Luhan yang semula ingin kembali memarahi asisen pribadi suaminya teralihkan.

"Dasar Buaya darat! Dimana kau menyembunyikan rubah licik itu?" Mata bulat milik Luhan mengedar menyapu seluruh objek dibelakang suaminya bermaksud mencari _rubah menjengkelkan._

"apa yang kau maksud?" Sehun paham siapa _rubah menjengkelkan_ yang dimaksud Luhan, tapi sayangnya otak jeniusnya tak bisa mencerna kenapa Rusanya mencari keberadaan si rubah.

"YA! Apa kau mau menyembunyikan keberadaannya dariku?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan menyelidik.

Jika Sehun dan Luhan tengah berdebat, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatap Istrinya dengan mata menyipit "jangan katakan Luhan kembali termakan omonganmu, Bee"

Yang ditatap hanya menunjukan senyum cantiknya yang untuk kali ini tak ampuh untuk meluluhkan suami jangkungnya "Itu karena dia keras kepala" Baekhyun sedikit menggembungkan pipinya Chanyeol gemas, tentu saja. Tangannya hendak meraih pipi gembil milik Baekhyun tetapi urung karena teriakan Luhan yang mengagetkan keduanya.

"YAK!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang mulai memerah, kemudian terjatuh dengan isakan yang entah kenapa lolos dari bibir merahnya.

"kau lihat dia akan seperti itu jika kau menyebut nama itu Baek? Jadi bisa ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi sebelum kalian kemari?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya di Cafe 30 menit yang lalu.

 _30 menit yang lalu._

Luhan membuang nafas pelan, kemudian mengangguk "Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf jika dia sudah pulang"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan serius lalu menggeleng "Sekarang. Ayo ke kantor Sehun"

"Bee, Sehun mungkin sedang menghadiri _meeting_ penting"

"Tak ada yang lebih penting dari Istri cantiknya"

"Bee-"

"Ahh, kudengar Lauren berlibur ke Korea" mendengar nama seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi telinganya membuat matanya melebar "Astaga, apa Lauren datang menemui Sehun. Dan- Oh! Apa ini _meeting_ penting yang kau maksud? Sehun menemui Lauren? _Mantan kekasihnya_?"

Ya Lauren, wanita berdarah eropa dengan Tubuh bak model adalah mantan kekasih Sehun. Yang membuat Luhan harus kehilangan Sehun sekali karena Sehun yang pada saat itu masih menjadi kekasihnya terjerat pada pesona rubah licik –sebutan untuk Lauren dari Luhan-.

"tidak lagi" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut "siapa yang tahu" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Dalam hati Baekhyun berucap ampun karena kembali membohongi Luhan, dan mungkin Kembali mendapat semburan dari Sehun bahkan Chanyeol. Karena kembali membuat Luhan resah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kemudian Luhan segera keluar dari cafe dan menyetop sembarang taksi. Maafkan aku" Baekhyun menatap adik sepupunya yang sedang berjongkok didepan Luhan dengan takut.

Keempatnya ada di ruangan Sehun, setelah Luhan tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuh kecilnya didepan Sehun. Mendengar cerita Baekhyun membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol secara otomatis membuang nafas.

"Baiklah aku maafkan" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin ketika Suhu kota Seoul sedang panas.

"jangan diulangi Oke?" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, cukup mengerti kenapa Luhan menjadi sangat resah saat Istrinya menyebut nama Lauren. Karena bagaimanapun, Chanyeol menganggap Luhan adalah adiknya dan tentunya Ia Jauh lebih dulu mengenal Luhan dibanding Sehun.

"Lu, lihat aku" pinta Sehun dengan lembut, Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah mendongak menatap Sehun dengan sesekali masih terisak.

Mungkin jika keadannya tidak seperti ini Sehun akan tertawa gemas melihat Istrinya "tidak ada siapapun orang yang bernama Lauren disini" Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang lembab.

"tapi aku takut" Luhan berujar dengan lirih. Membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah.

"aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf" Luhan menggeleng pelan "aku yang minta maaf" kemudian tubuhnya ia dorong pelan untuk memeluk tubuh atletis milik Sehun.

"Baekhyun bilang kau akan meninggalkan aku dan pergi bersama Rubah itu jika aku masih kecanduan _fanfic_ " Luhan bergumam kesal sambil mendelik kearah Baekhyun yang kini tertawa hambar menatapnya "YEOL! Baekhyun Jahat" Luhan berteriak mengadu pada Chanyeol.

"Eitss, dia milikku Rusa betina. Bukan lagi Chanyeolie teman kecilmu" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya kearah Luhan.

"Yeol~" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas membuat pria bertelinga peri itu membuang nafas pasrah "aku hampir 20 tahun mengenalmu, kenapa masih belum pernah terbiasa dengan ekspresi itu. Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menghukum Baekhyun"

"kenapa kau malah membela Luhan dibanding aku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal "aku akan menghukummu diatas ranjang, bagaimana?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Lu" mendengar namanya disebut Luhan yang tengah berpura-pura muntah melihat pasangan tak tahu tempat didepannya kini menatap Sehun.

"aku rasa aku belum pernah mengatakan ini" Sehun mengelus pelan punggung tangan milik Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung "apa maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku, karena dulu aku sempat meninggalkanmu, karena dulu aku pernah menyakiti hatimu. Tapi kau bahkan sudi kembali padaku setelah semua sakit yang aku beri. Terimakasih sudah datang dihidupku, kau satu-satunya yang—"

 _Cup_

Luhan dengan cepat mencium kilat bibir Sehun "aku rasa itu sudah lama berlalu" Luhan tersenyum cantik, membuat Sehun kembali Jauh semakin dalam kedalam pesona seorang Oh Luhan.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membuat malaikat kesayangan Tuhan ini bahagia?"

"Jangan lagi tinggalkan aku" Luhan mencium acak seluruh permukaan wajah Sehun.

"Sehun" Luhan menyibak rambut hitam milik pria tampannya, yang dibalas gumaman karena Sehun sibuk meresapi rasa nyaman yang diberikan Luhan "Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan meninggalkan hobiku. Tidak secara instan, tapi sedikit-sedikit aku akan membatasi bacaanku"

"tapi jika kau bahagia dengan hal itu aku tak kebaratan"

Luhan menggeleng "aku akan bahagia jika—" Luhan menatap pasangan lain yang sibuk menatapnya dan Sehun "kenapa kalian tidak pergi?"

"kau mengusirku?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Astaga rusa ini" Baekhyun tertawa sarkas menatap Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo Bee kita—"

 _Ding!_

Notif yang berasal dari _Smartphone_ Baekhyun membuat ucapan Chanyeol terhenti. Mata lebarnya tak sengaja menangkap Tulisan dari Layar handphone suami puppynya –karena Baekhyun membuka pemberitahuan itu-

 _Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Story updated!_

Tunggu! Jangan bilang— "Park Baekhyun jangan bilang kau juga ikut membaca _fanfic_?"

"t-tentu saja tidak" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup "Y-Yeol, aku lupa belum membeli bahan makanan untuk minggu ini" Dengan itu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"YAK!" Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang menggeleng.

"ya ya. Si puppy itu pintar sekali menasehati orang lain. Padahal dia pun sama" Luhan memutar bola mata malas diatas pangkuan Sehun.

Oh, sejak kapan posisi keduanya berubah?

"Abaikan mereka. Jadi apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari khayalannya.

"itu—" Luhan bahkan belum mengatakannya tetapi ajahnya sudah memerah matang "aku akan bahagia jika— aku tak yakin mengatakannya"

Sehun tersenyum tampan "katakan saja, aku tak akan marah"

"tenu saja kau tak akan marah. Karena, aku akan bahagia jika—" Luhan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sehun dengan tatapan seduktif "Jika aku dapat melayani suami tampanku dengan baik" wajahnya semakin memerah hingga ke daun telinganya.

Mata sipit Sehun membola "astaga sejak kapan rusanya menjadi agresif. Terlalu lama bergaul dengan Baekhyun membuat Rusanya menjadi liar, tetapi Sehun ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kakak sepupunya satu set _eyeliner limied edition_ akan Sehun berikan untuk Baekhyun.

"bagaimana jika sekarang kau mulai melayani suami tampanmu? Karena aku sudah lama menahan diri dari awal melihat wajah merahmu yang banjir air mata itu?" Sehun dengan perlahan merebahkan tubuh Luhan diatas sofa putih miliknya.

Sehun mulai melumat perlahan bibir menggoda milik pria cantiknya, tangan lebarnya meraba perut rata milik Luhan.

"eungh~" Lenguhan pasrah Luhan membuat hasratnya semakin memuncak, Tangannya semakin gencar memilin puting Luhan yang masih tertutup baju.

 _Tok Tok "Direktur Oh_?"

"S-Sehunn" Luhan kembali mendesah pasrah dibawah Sehun yang semakin terburu melumat bibirnya.

 _Tok Tok Tok "Oh Sehun!"_

"Ahhh~ ada seseorang-" _kissmark_ yang Sehun buat menghiasi leher jenjang milik Luhan.

" _Sialan Oh Sehun!"_

 _Brakk_

"Bodoh siapkan dokumen kita ada rapat 5 menit lagi, aku tunggu diluar. DAN INI TEMPAT KERJAKU JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM!"

 _BLAM!_

Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya sekilas memasuki ruang kerja milik Sehun. Menghentikan kegiatan dua manusia yang tengah _bergulat_ dengan panas, yang kemudian dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan menyuruh Sehun yang sudah _hard_ untuk mengikuti _meeting._

Luhan, yang tampilannya sudah sangat berantakan bangun –setelah tubuh besar Sehun bangkit dari atasnya- "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu"

"Astaga, harusnya aku mengunci pintu dulu" Sehun melongokan pandangannya kebagian selatan tubuhnya yang kini sudah merasakan sesak "kakak macam apa dia" Sehun bergumam dengan lirih tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Dia hampir mendapatkan Luhan jika saja Oh Yi Fan yang sayangnya adalah kakaknya sekaligus atasannya tidak memasuki ruangannya kemudian berteriak.

"SIALAN KAU HYUNG!"

"CEPAT KERUANG _MEETING_ ATAU AKU MEMBERIKANMU PEKERJAAN LEMBUR!" Yifan membalas teriakan Sehun dari luar ruangan Sehun.

"KU DO'AKAN KAU MENJADI PERJAKA TUA"

"KAU DIWAJIBKAN LEMBUR HARI INI OH SEHUN"

"MATI SAJA KAU PRESDIR OH YI FAN YANG TERHORMAT!"

Sehun dengen segera membawa dokumen berwarna biru, menyeret langkahnya dengan gontai. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"untung saja kalian tampan" Ujar Luhan sembari menutup pintu ruangan Sehun.

 **TAMAT**

 **GW GA TAU NULIS APAAN innalillahi** :v

a _/n :_

Ini gw tulis **tanpa menyindir pihak manapun** ini pure hasil imajinasi kampret gw setelah liat prev Jaemin yang makin bangsat rasanya kayak ; 'gw kan suka baca fanfic gimana ya kalo Jaemin ngelarang gw buat baca fanfic' _/ganyambung bege/_ karena yep gw ngeBIM Jaemin so Hard *ehe, kok malah curcol-_*

Dan ini gw tulis karena _alasan klasik_ gw males buka folder materi UN wkwk. Dan TOLONG SKIP BAGIAN ANU:v pokonya ini Pure ga nyinggung siapapun


End file.
